On The Species Of Tamriel, Volume XV: The Mer of Fire and Stone
Welcome back to the fifteenth volume of 'On the Species of Tamriel', this is the first volume to deal with a extinct species that is not a direct ancestor of modern day races. The first race discussed will be the Dwemer, who have long spoken to the imagination of scholars and madmen alike. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Dwemer (meaning 'deep one', also known under the misnomer 'Dwarves') were a race of Mer native to Resdayn (modern-day Morrowind), Skyrim, and Hammerfell. They were one of the first groups of Mer to split off from the main Aldmer group, and they are noted for having incredibly far advanced technology and science, some of which we are still unable to recreate. The appearance of the Dwemer is relatively well known. They shared the same ears as all elves, but, unlike their Elven cousins, males sported long beards. They were of average size (their Imperial name, Dwarf, is most likely giving to them by the giants of the Velothi mountains). Nothing is known about their skin colour, but they resembled the Aldmer very close probably. They were able to survive long periods of time without sun-light, and were (as all Elven kinds) skilled in magic, especially alchemy and enchanting. Nothing is known about female Dwemer. The Dwemer did not have a religion, which was likely the reason for their separation from Aldmeri culture. Instead, they focused on scientific and alchemic progress, feeling that religion held them back. This caused huge problems for them, first in Aldmeris, which made them fallout with the Aldmer, and then in Resdayn, where the Chimer, who were strong Daedra worshippers, fought them, not only for territory, but also because of religion. The atheism the Dwemer expressed did not mean they denied the existence of all Et'Ada, as they did recognise at least Lorkhan and the Daedric princes, and were aware of the divine power of the Doom Drum. However, they did not see these spirits as worthy of worship. There is not incredibly much known about Dwemeri culture, as there are few trustworthy records from the Nords or Chimer (who had contact with them), fewer from the Dwemer themselves, and even fewer translated. However, there are some conclusions we can make, looking at the few sources we have, and looking at archaeological findings. Almost all Dwemer lived in giant city states, often stretching out hundreds of feet under the ground. In these city states, people were divided in various clans and professions, with the most common professions being miner, soldier, and smith. Their craftsmen are still regarded as the most skilled in Tamriel. Their work, even millennia after their disappearance, still remains sharp and sturdy, often with the enchantments still working. This brings me to another important skill of the Dwemer: enchanting. They were so skilled in enchanting, that even mere foot soldiers were capable of performing complex enchantments, that modern day enchanters would find difficult. While not on the same skill as the Dunmer, the Dwemer were known to have held a few slaves, especially the Falmer of Skyrim. What they lacked in slaves, they made up with animunculi. How these machines work exactly is still unknown, however, they appear to be linked to their place of creation, losing power as soon as they leave their home ruin. Animunculi were priced possessions, and it was illegal to destroy someone else's machine. Not much is known about Dwemeri politics, only that they initially organised themselves in clans. How these clans worked is unknown, and we only know this because of the mentioning of the Rourken clan, a militaristic clan that was unpleased by the peace with the Chimer. Their leader threw his hammer away, deciding to build his city were his hammer fell; this place became Volenfell (later Hammerfell). Another thing we know about Dwemer politics is that they were organised as one of the great houses, before the War of the First Council, known as House Dwemer. If they retained the clan system for local governance, or within the Great House, is unknown. The history of the Dwemer begins with their exile from the Aldmer, possibly due to their attitude towards religion and magic. They settled on Vvardenfell, in what they called Dwemereth. They build their cities all over Morrowind, even stretching outwards, all the way towards the High Rock-Skyrim border. Eventually, also due to religious conflict, the Chimer came to Morrowind, calling it Resdayn. They met their long lost brothers, which almost immediately caused conflict. Because of the long history of violence between the two races of Mer, they were an easy target for the Nords, who ruled over them for some time. This changed during the time of the First Council. The king of the Chimer, Indoril Nerevar, negotiated a peace with the Dwemer king, Dumac Dwarfking. This led to the exodus of Nords, while creating a new time of prosperity in Resdayn. This, however, changed soon, when the Chimer noblemen Voryn Dagoth found out the Dwemer were experimenting with the Heart of Lorkhan, underneath Red Mountain. The Chimer mounted a army, and assaulted the Red Mountain, ensuing in the War of the First Council. Towards the end of the battle of Red Mountain, the final stage of the war, Indoril Nerevar stormed the Heart chamber, where the heart was stored. He found the tonal architect of the Dwemer (the person responsible with tuning the Heart), Kagrenac. At that moment Kagrenac used his tools on the Heart, and all the Dwemer mysteriously disappeared. What exactly happened to the Dwemer is unknown, but many theories have surfaced over the years. One such theory says they simply ceased to exist, with some saying it was a mistake by Kagrenac, and others saying it was on purpose. An other thesis is that they went to the outer realms. The last idea that I will mention, is that the Dwemer fused themselves with the Numidium, a gigantic, brass machine they built, using the Heart as a power source. This machine was later used by Tiber Septim in his expansion of the Empire. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Even though it seems we know a lot about the Dwemer, there are still huge gaps in our knowledge. While their cities and animunculi are truly marvellous, it is still a mystery how to effectively recreate them. Category:On The Species of Tamriel Category:Hollymarkie